


Castiel: Darkness Falls

by jensensarse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Demons, Drama, End of the World, Fights, M/M, Not as bad as the tags I promise!, Past Torture, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Torture, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse, Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensensarse/pseuds/jensensarse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world where Demons run free, even the purest of hearts can be corrupted. Castiel Novak is consumed by the Croatoan virus, but its effects are not as expected and Castiel soon becomes a threat to all, Demons and Humankind alike. His closest friends team up with Demons in an effort to stop Castiel from destroying the already war-ravaged world. Can he be stopped, or will the world crumble under Castiel’s reign?</p>
<p>[Based on a movie poster I made on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel: Darkness Falls - Movie Poster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24287) by jensensarse. 



> So I made a mock movie poster, and I really wanted to write it as a story, so here is my first full SPN fic! It's AU, of course, so there are changes I made to social structure - you'll see what I mean soon! This fic will probably be at least 30k words when its done too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, lemme know what you think! 
> 
> It's not quite as dark as the tags promise, sorry!

[ ](http://jensensarse.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-movies)

The apocalypse was finally over; years of war had destroyed much of the earth, leaving it as wasteland. But unlike in the movies, it wasn’t the good guys who won. Demons now roamed the earth, taking charge of the humans. Anyone who disobeyed them were killed, or fed the Croatoan virus. The virus would kill the consciousness of the person, leaving them soulless and open to be controlled by the Demons. Those infected by the virus were collected into an army which carried out much of the bidding of Demons. When a family member of a Croat disobeyed, the Demons had a fondness for sending their former loved one to execute them. What could be more torturous than to be killed by the shell of someone you once held close? If there were two in a family that disobeyed, the Demons would infect one and watch them kill the other. Those were always more heartbreaking. Everyone knew if you were related to a Croat, they would be the ones to kill you. But watching your loved one transform and turn against you before your eyes would be painful beyond imagination. The Demons truly had a knack for emotional torture, despite being largely devoid of emotions themselves.

 

Sometimes though, people came into contact with the virus ‘accidentally’. Almost like a wildcard, the Demons would put the virus into random foods, and wait until someone was unlucky enough to buy said food. One of these unlucky people was Castiel Novak. Tall with a dark mess of hair and piercing blue eyes, and perpetually dressed in a wrinkly suit with a skewed tie and beige trench coat. One would be forgiven for mistaking him to be a rather dishevelled member of the FBI. Castiel was usually extremely vigilant when purchasing food, in case it was infected. He’d managed to avoid 3 wildcards thus far and it was just his luck that the one time he was in a rush and too hungry to check for the signs, was the time the product was infected. So here he was, slumped against a damp wall in a random alley, as far away as he could be from any people, succumbing to the virus.

 

Castiel could feel the virus coursing through his veins, slowly changing him. He had hoped he could have avoided the virus for longer, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he became a brain dead killer at the beck and call of demons. He could feel the anger and blood thirst growing within him, beating powerfully in his chest, stronger with each passing moment. But something was wrong, he could still feel himself, his consciousness wasn’t fading. Castiel had heard many stories about the few people who had been slipped antidotes in time; they had described it as though they were simply dying, thoughts fading to nothing. But right now, Castiel’s thoughts were only getting stronger, shouting at him to kill people, to tear them limb from limb and it truly scared him.

 

The virus suddenly spiked, sending a strong current through Castiel’s body, knocking him into unconsciousness. When he awoke, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he knew he was no longer the same Castiel. He felt powerful, powerful enough to wipe out masses of people, and that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Pulling himself up on to his feet, he scanned the area, there didn’t appear to be anyone around but he could sense Demons. It must be some kind of side effect to the virus. It was a strange feeling, Demons felt like foreboding and death and the pumping of blood in your body. Yet they also felt cold, almost miserable even, although Castiel knew the Demons were far from miserable. He could feel their dark delight at gaining another Croat as they closed in on him, intending to drag him away to their base camp. But Castiel had no intentions of going anywhere near their camp, unless of course, it was to obliterate them all.

 

As the Demons came into view, Castiel relished in the look of surprise and near horror upon their faces as they realised that he wasn’t a soulless heap on the ground, waiting to become their puppet. They almost looked scared. They could see that he was no longer purely human, the virus had taken hold, but the fact that he was still standing, emanating a dark power, was unprecedented. As they stared at Castiel, trying to gauge the situation, Castiel decided it was time for a little fun. He took a few steps forward, his gaze on the Demons intense. He lifted his hands, and the Demons eyed his actions warily. And then he clapped. For a moment the Demons were confused, until one of their team screeched in pain and fell to his knees, gasping for air.

 

“What did you do to him?!” One of the Demons demanded, who Castiel figured he must be the leader. He looked over to the Demon in question and smirked, “Just having a little fun, that’s all.” His voice echoed in the alleyway and for the first time, it seemed he was witnessing Demons experiencing fear. Perhaps they had never been scared before, because humans were weak, and could rarely harm them. The thought lit a spark of glee within Castiel as he realised he was the first to strike terror into these Demons. “Let him go!” Shouted another of the Demons, and Castiel merely spared the Demon a glance as he snapped his fingers, and the Demon became engulfed in flames.

 

The remaining few members of the Demon team were rooted to the spot, one crouched over the still suffocating member of their group, trying to ignore the smell and sounds of their comrade’s skin burning and bubbling away, trying to block out the his animalistic screams of pain. They all wanted to run, to get as far away from Castiel as possible, but with his powers they knew they wouldn’t make it out of the alley unless Castiel himself decided so. Luckily for them, he needed someone to spread the word, to tell the world that the Demons weren’t the ones they should fear, it was him. That didn’t mean, however, he was letting them go scot-free. He took another step forward to the Demons and snapped his fingers once again, finishing off their suffocating team member who slumped to the ground, and putting out the fire around the charred remains of their other former teammate. His eyes scanned the remaining three Demons, sizing up what kind of gift he should let them leave with.  He intruded their thoughts, garnering their memories, picking out what would get to them the most.

 

Taking another few steps forward he laid his hand on the shoulder of their leader and leaned in close, “You’re staying with me.” He breathed into the Demon’s ear, whose eyes widened in shock. The Demon’s memories had revealed to Castiel, that he had been tortured and kept as the slave of a higher ranked Demon named Alastair for a long time, until the Demon had broken, unrecognisable to all. Alastair then threw him away like trash, thinking that he wasn’t far from the brink of death, and would probably die of his wounds or infections soon enough. He only regretted that he wouldn’t be able to witness it. The Demon had reinvented himself, and gave himself a new identity and eventually worked his way up to being the leader of his now half extinguished group. Castiel knew that the Demon was now truly afraid, and now far more likely to carry out his bidding. He had no intentions of actually torturing the Demon, or perhaps just a little, he needed recruits. He wanted to build his own army, and eventually, he would be the one in charge, the one ruling over both humans and Demons and everything in between.

 

The leader went to Castiel’s side without any hesitation, previous experience had proven that doing things in your captors favour resulted in slightly less painful treatment, and the Demon would do anything for just a little bit less. Castiel smirked at the former leader’s compliance; it was going to make his plans much easier. He then looked up at the remaining two Demons. “I’m really sorry to hear about your cancer, dear.” He drawled at the only female on the team. Her face contorted into a look of pain and shock as she clutched her stomach, violently coughing up blood. Her thoughts had revealed a fear of succumbing to cancer like many in her family had, and Castiel was only too happy to oblige to fear’s wishes.

 

He then turned to the final remaining Demon, his voice laced with amusement, “Don’t worry too much, it’s treatable, of course. But for you, I’m afraid it’s irreversible.” The dark smirk was cast across his features once again as he watched fear pouring into the eyes of the Demon. He snapped his fingers once more and the Demon’s right arm dropped to the ground with a thud. “I would hurry back to Daddy if I were you, don’t want to lose too much blood now do we?” He chuckled darkly. “You might want to take those, for…evidence.” Castiel continued, gesturing to their teammates’ remains. He watched as the two Demons struggled to lift the bodies, the man with one arm slung the charred remains over his shoulder as the woman lugged their other teammate into her arms. She wasn’t as strong as the others in the first place, and not because she was a woman, but now with the cancer Castiel inflicted upon her, she struggled even more to carry the body in her arms.

 

Castiel watched as they staggered away, his face oddly serene and almost pleasant looking. That kind of expression scared the former Demon leader the most, as it was the most unpredictable. At least if the person was already angry, you knew what to expect. They were about to leave when Castiel stopped suddenly, “Wait, we have guests.” he started, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Demon. He sensed the presence of two people, both human. One was far closer than the other, but they were headed here together. Castiel knew them, he recognised their essence, these were people he was once friends with, perhaps in one case a little more.

 

The first of the humans came bounding into the alleyway, “Cas!” he called out. The man stood around a little over 6ft, light brown hair with forest green eyes, decked out in jeans, plaid and a leather jacket.  It was Dean Winchester, the old Castiel’s partner. They had been together for almost 4 years; they got together soon after they met. One could suppose it was like love at first sight, but Castiel had preferred to describe it as, ‘they connected’. The new Castiel’s chest tingled slightly, his heart still remembered Dean despite the changes, but even if it hadn’t, he still found him incredibly attractive. A small part of him begged to tell Dean to leave, to stay away and go away as far as he could, but the virus overpowered it, clamping down on the ‘weak’ feelings with a murderous rage every time they spiked.

 

“Cas, what’s going on? People are saying something happened to you.” Dean demanded, walking closer to Castiel. The Demon tried to shoot him a warning look, as much as he disliked humans, he wouldn’t wish Castiel upon anyone, especially if this man knew him. Castiel’s face split into a twisted grin, “I’m fine Dean, in fact, I’m better than ever.” He laughed, spreading his arms out wide and dropping them back to his sides. Dean could see something was wrong, so terribly wrong. This was not the Castiel he knew and loved, this was not the Castiel he shared 4 years of his life with. This was someone else. But the man he loved had to be in there somewhere, Dean had faith. But having faith didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified to his core, he had seen those Demons staggering away with bodies in their arms and he had assumed it was the work of a powerful Demon gone rogue. He had worried for Castiel’s life, after hearing he hadn’t turned up to work and was last seen in this same area. But it seemed as though it was the work of Castiel, the same man whose face lit up at the sight of kittens. Dean didn’t know what to do, Castiel could kill him right now and Sam too - who was only a short distance away. He was out of options, the only thing he could think to do was reason with him, try and bring out the real Cas, and hope that it wouldn’t anger him and result in his inevitable death.

 

“Cas, I know you’re in there, please.” Dean begged, he wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. Maybe for his Cas to come back, for this Castiel to let him administer the anti-dote, for him to spare his live, perhaps all of the above. Castiel’s face twitched, as though he was fighting himself as he forced a smirk onto his face, “Dean, Dean, Dean…I _am_ Cas, this is me now.” He chuckled, shaking his head at Dean sarcastically. Dean gritted his teeth in anger, even if what this Castiel said was true, he was still going to get his Cas back, no matter what it took. “And what is _this_?” Dean ground out. Castiel laughed sharply in response, “Why don’t you tell me, Dean? What _is_ this?”

 

He walked slowly towards Dean, an amused look cast across his face as he drew in closer, watching Dean’s fear increase with great pleasure. But the little voice in the back of his head started to shout again, telling him to save Dean, not to hurt Dean, to let Dean go. Castiel took one more step forward, landing his hands on the lapels of Dean’s jacket and pulling him in close, he hissed into Dean’s ear, voice laced with venom, “You know, he’s in here. He doesn’t want me to touch his _precious Dean_. He doesn’t want me to hurt you with his hands, so of course that is _exactly_ what I’m going to do.” Dean kept his chin up, pulling his face as far from Castiel’s as possible, his eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed and nostrils flaring. He briefly wondered if letting this Castiel kill him might actually be a good idea, he wasn’t sure if he could live knowing this evil was wearing Cas like a Prada suit.

 

Castiel’s hands travelled to Dean’s throat, gripping tight and twisting as though he was trying to open a bottle. It was this moment that Sam finally showed up, but Dean thought it would have been better if he hadn’t shown up at all. Without lessening his grip on Dean’s neck, Castiel called out to the former Demon leader with a brief ‘deal with him’ and the Demon shot forward, flinging Sam to the alley wall. He cried out in pain and Dean tensed, unable to help his brother. Castiel used the distraction to tighten his grip on Dean’s neck further, causing him to choke under the pressure on his windpipe. “Cas…p-please…” He gasped out, still trying to get through to his Cas under all the darkness. Especially now that the new Castiel had revealed Cas was still in there. Castiel had thought telling Dean that Cas was still there would break him, but it only served to give him more strength. Now he knew his Cas wasn’t dead, he would fight to his own death to get him back.

 

Castiel’s face twitched again, Cas was fighting him. The more pressure he applied to Dean’s neck, the louder the shouts inside his head, he couldn’t shut them up. “Cas…I love you…” Dean whispered weakly, gradually fading out of consciousness from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly Castiel’s body seized up, his face contorted and he was struggling to keep a grip on Dean’s neck. “No, no…stop it!” Castiel cried out and he dropped Dean, his hands flying up to his own neck, “Dean, Sam…run!” he gasped out. The moment took the Demon by surprise and he dropped Sam from the wall, who in turn took advantage of the moment by slamming his fist into the Demon’s stomach and splashing Holy water across his face. As the Demon writhed in pain, and Castiel fought himself, grip iron on his own neck, Sam ran over and grabbed a barely breathing and conscious Dean and hiked him onto his back. Then he ran, as fast as his legs would allow with Dean on his back, and as far away from Castiel as he could get them. Once they got into the busy city centre, he considered them somewhat safe and he made his way to their Uncle Bobby’s with Dean in tow.

 

Back in the alleyway Castiel and the Demon had recovered, who was staring at Castiel intensely, confused as to what had just happened. He had witnessed this man kill two of his former teammates and serious harm the other two without blinking, with a mere snap of his fingers. Yet here he was, kneeling on the ground, gasping for air, because of a human that hadn’t even touched him. The Demon wasn’t sure if he should fear the human too. He hadn’t appeared to have any powers, but he had still brought Castiel to his knees, choking himself. Castiel recovered his breath and looked up at the Demon who was still staring at him intensely. Reading the thoughts of the Demon, he glared and made a shooing motion, sending the Demon flying into the nearest wall. He got up off the ground and strode over to him, “You better watch yourself, Demon. Or you’ll be living off of a hearty diet of salt and Holy water.” He growled. The Demon nodded weakly in response. Castiel smirked, “Good. Thank you, Crowley. We have a lot of work to do.”


End file.
